Attraction
by chloedouble1028
Summary: AU...chlex...lex is chloe's age, in highschool, or boarding school, and someone needs him, he just doesnt see it...
1. Attitude

_**hey guys, I'm back, geeze is this story old…sadly it will be, most likely, my last chlex story, so enojoy!**_

**Lex**

I was sitting at my desk, being quiet, and for all purposes, looking like the perfect student. Except for the ever-present smirk adorning my lips. I scoped out the class, regular jocks at the back, with the cheerleaders, none of them particularly beautiful, nerds at the front, and me, right in the corner at the back of the class. I sighed, nothing interesting at this particular boarding school, there hadn't been for the first month.

Then another girl walked in, obviously new, carrying her books and looking eager. She was gorgeous, absolutely perfect from first glance. She wore short jean shorts, revealing lengthy, muscled legs. Her top was a scoop neck T-shirt that outlined her perfect hourglass figure. And that face, wow that face, it was breathtaking. Smooth, luscious lips, gorgeous hazel-green eyes that sparkled, blond hair cut short around her face, feathered out and partly covering one eye. Her expression was guarded, slightly vengeful and beyond that, unreadable.

Please let her sit next to me! I watched her scout the room for a seat and lucky for me, nobody wanted to sit next to me, so the seat was open. She spots it and confidently walks over. She sits down and I smirk, sticking out my hand.

"Lex." She looks at my hand and, after a second, shakes it. She quickly withdraws her hand, and looks forward. I'm surprised that she hasn't stuttered because everyone knows that my last name is Luthor.

"Lex Luthor," I say, just in case she's stupid or something. She turns her head and looks at me, full on, her expression making me feel stupid.

"I know." But I'm not about to give up so easily.

"You have a name to go along with that attitude?"

"Chloe."

"How 'bout after class, I buy you a soda or something and I can show you around campus?" I put on my cutest face that normally has girls eating out of my hand.

"How 'bout not?" She smirks back at me, fire in her eyes.

"How about we go out for dinner?" She laughs at that.

"How about no?" What was this gonna take?

"Can I walk you to your next class?" This was a desperate last attempt, not usually needed by me.

"Hmm..." She puts her fingers on her temples and rubs in slow circles, pretending to think. Then she quickly puts them down, "No!" She laughs out loud, amused at my desperation.

"What is your problem?" This was crazy! No girl had ever turned me down before.

"My problem is you!" She leans closer, close enough that I could kiss her, but the anger in her eyes makes me stop.

"Lex and Chloe!" We both turn to look at our math professor, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing," we both say. She glares at me and I glare right back.

"Well in that case, Chloe would you come up here and say a few words about yourself?"

"Sure," says Chloe, getting up and walking with long strides to the front of the class. "My name is Chloe Sullivan and I moved here just last week from Smallville, Kansas." She was from my home state, Kansas, Metropolis was only a couple hours drive from Smallville. I used to go there all the time before my Dad shipped me way out here in the middle of Montana. She walked back to her seat and our professor started to teach.

I zoned out, stealing looks at Chloe. She was bent over her notebook, taking notes, a look of concentration taking over her face. No one had ever rejected me before. No one had ever fought with me like her. I glanced at her again and she caught me.

"What!" she whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Stop staring !" she whispered, rolling her eyes at me and going back to her work. And then I knew, this girl was different. And I had to have her.

**Chloe**

I walked into the class with a bold face, this was my new school, and so far I'd talked to all of zero people. This was my math class, I searched for a seat and saw only one. I walked over and sat down.

"Lex." Oh no! Lex, as in Lex Luthor! Well this sucks! "Lex Luthor," he says, like I'm stupid or something.

"I know." I give him a look, like _duh idiot I know who you are. _

"You have a name to go along with that attitude?" Oh wow, who did this guy think he was?

"Chloe."

"How 'bout after class, I buy you a soda or something and I can show you around campus?" He put on a cute face, and I have to admit he did look cute, however I was smart enough not to fall for it.

"How 'bout not?"

"How about we go out for dinner?" I laugh, he just doesn't get it.

"How about no?"

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Okay this guy was desperate.

"Hmm..." I pretend to think, "No!" I laugh.

"What is your problem?" My problem? He still didn't get that I wasn't interested!

"My problem is you!" I lean closer to whisper angrily at him, but it wasn't quiet enough.

"Lex and Chloe!" Oh crap I get yelled at on the first day, "What is the problem?"

"Nothing," we say at once. I glare at him and he glares back.

"Well in that case, Chloe would you come up here and say a few words about yourself?" No I won't.

"Sure," I say, sighing and walking up to the front of the room. "My name is Chloe Sullivan and I moved here just last week from Smallville, Kansas." I walked back to my desk and started taking notes. I saw Lex looking at me over and over again. About the sixth time I lost my patience.

"What!" I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Stop staring !" I whispered, rolling my eyes and going back to work. This guy just wouldn't give up! I would have to make him.


	2. Persistant

_**hey guys, I'm back! and spring break is over, which sucks big time, I hate school! but…at least I have a ton of this already written, so I hope u like this chap! and thanks for reviewing! **_

**onetreefan:**thanks, I'll probably need all the luck I can get with this one

**glo316:**well you didn't have to wait long at least, lol

**Reanne1102:**like I said, I wish I could have Bruce but this story is already almost finished, so yeah, I'm sorry, lol

**Eviv:** I will continue, don't worry, now enjoy the chapter!

**Ch. 2 Persistant**

**Lex**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Chloe got up fast, racing towards the door. But I kept up with her.

"Chloe!" I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What!" she spat out at me.

"Hey don't talk to me like that!" I wasn't used to this.

"I'll talk to you however I want!"

"What the hell did I do?" I hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. She sighed, I seemed to have gotten through to her.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods." Yeah I noticed.

"So how about I buy you a coffee?" She laughed.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Oh, you'll find I can be very persistent." I smirked at her, expecting her to say yes.

"Well let's see how long you can hold up then, shall we?" She smiled back at me and walked off. I just stared after her, wow. Just...wow.

**Chloe**

The bell rang and I ran out of class as fast as I could. I heard Lex running after me, he just didn't know how to take no for an answer.

"Chloe!" He grabbed my arm.

"What!" This guy was getting on my nerves, which I guess was kind of easy to do these days.

"Hey don't talk to me like that!" This guy needed to get knocked down a level or two.

"I'll talk to you however I want!"

"What the hell did I do?" I sighed, I guess he hadn't done anything except hit on me.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods."

"So how about I buy you a coffee?" I laughed, this guy really didn't know how to give up.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Oh, you'll find I can be very persistent." He smirked at me. He looked kind of cute when he did that, oh no! _Chloe stop it! You know where those kind of thoughts lead! Heartbreak! _Yeah, yeah, I know.

"Well let's see how long you can hold up then, shall we?" I smiled at him and walked off. I grinned to myself, this guy _was _persistent.

**Chloe**

"Please Chloe? Just one date?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Damn him!

"No!" I screamed at him, running away. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I was in the woods next to the campus. I collapsed to the ground. How had I let him get to me like this? How could this one rich, snobby, - make me feel this way? I put my head in my hands. This had gone on for three weeks. Three weeks of him begging me for a date and three weeks of me refusing.

I didn't know if I could last much longer. I wouldn't be in this position if it hadn't been for Clark! He had abandoned me for Lana, I'd decided that I would leave and forget about him. So why hadn't I forgotten? I'd sworn I would never get close to anybody ever again. I couldn't give in to Lex, I just couldn't!

About two hours later I walked back to campus, back to my dorm. It was dark by now and I needed to get to bed.

I stared at the ceiling, unable to get to sleep. Tears started to fall, I made no sound, I had learned better than that. All I could think about was Clark. Finally all my dreams had come true, Clark had asked me on a date. He had promised that this time, unlike the previous six attempts, he wouldn't bail at the last minute. Then, it had all come crashing down. The tears increased as I recalled that horrible night.

_I walked into Clark's barn, he'd told me to meet him at the Talon. I'd waited for three hours before finally deciding to come see where he was. _

_"Clark?" I called. But he wasn't here. _

_He wasn't in the house either. So I went home and as soon as I opened the door I froze. Clark was here, with Lana, on the couch. And they were kissing! He must have heard the door because he pulled back from Lana. _

_"Chloe! What are you doing here?" He stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him, barely holding back from crying. _

_"What am I doing here? I live here Clark!" My tone was icy and Clark took a step back, looking hurt, but I didn't care. "What are you doing here?" _

_"Lana called me, she just found out that one of her cousins died." _

_"Oh well I'm very sorry Lana," I said to her, my tone saying I meant anything but. I directed my gaze back up at Clark. "And why didn't you call me?" He just looked at me curiously, he really didn't remember. I decided to jog his memory. "I waited at the Talon for three hours Clark, and then went to your house to see where you were," I paused and glanced at Lana. I glared back at Clark,"I guess I found out." I headed for the door._

_"Chloe wait!" said Clark, grabbing my arm. I yanked it away from him. _

_"No Clark! We both know who's more important to you! This is the last time I let you do this to me! Good-bye Clark!" I ran to my car and headed to Metropolis, and the airport. _

I was crying uncontrollably now, still silent, but by now, my pillow was half-soaked with salty tears. This was the part of me I let no one see, the weak part of me. The part of me that Clark had always missed, he'd missed the fact that I'd needed him.

"Why Clark? Why?" I whispered into the darkness. No answer came back.

**Lex**

"Please Chloe? Just one date?" I gave her my infamous puppy dog eyes, guaranteed to convince any woman to stay.

"No!" Chloe screamed in my face. She ran off and by the time I started to follow, she was already gone. I walked back to my dorm and sat on the couch. I flipped on the T.V. but didn't really see what I was watching.

What was with this girl? Three weeks I had begged her to go out with me. Each effort met with a resounding refusal. Nothing would make this girl crack. I had never met this type of rejection and I was finding it hard to deal with. Part of me was angry, part of me disappointed, part of me sad, and another part of me was filled with some emotion I couldn't name.

Why this girl? Why did I keep going after this one girl? I could go get any other girl on campus, but I chose to keep being rejected by Chloe._ Why? _Because she's something I can't have, she's a challenge, and that makes her worthy of me. I think...

**Chloe**

"Chloe!" Oh God please no! I turned around and of course, it was Lex.

"If I go out with you do you promise to leave me alone?" I had finally had enough, I was tired, classes were piling up, and Lex was just one more cause of stress in my life.

"Yes, I promise!" He looked ecstatic that I'd said yes.

"Good, just say when and where."

"Tonight, seven o'clock, and it's a surprise." He walked away and left me smiling. He was so pathetic, yet somehow still managed to be charming. I glanced at my watch, crap! It's almost six! I ran for my dorm to get ready.

As soon as I got to my dorm the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dress up." And then they hung up. I laughed, Lex you dork!

**Lex**

"Chloe!" I yelled, racing after her. I almost colliding with her as she stopped abruptly and turned to face me.

"If I go out with you do you promise to leave me alone?" Oh wow? Did she just say what I think she said?

"Yes, I promise!" Well I said that, but you know how good Luthor promises are.

"Good, just say when and where."

"Tonight, seven o'clock, and it's a surprise." I walked away quickly.

When I got back to my dorm I dialed her number.

"Hello?" Wow, even her voice made me smile.

"Dress up." I said, then I hung up, figuring she would know who it was. And I knew exactly where to take her.

**Chloe**

I heard a knock on my door, I took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was, standing in the sun light. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Chloe."

"I cannot believe you talked me into this."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"Well we'll just see about that." I smiled and walked past him. He followed me to his car and rushed ahead to open the door for me. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." He smirked and I smiled back at him.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he drove.

"I told you, it's a surprise." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

**Lex **

I drove over to Chloe's dorm and knocked on the door. When she opened it my breath caught in my throat. She was in a small black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was simple, just a V-cut in the front and knee-length. But somehow she made it seem so much more than that.

"Hey, Chloe."

"I cannot believe you talked me into this."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"Well we'll just see about that." She shot me that brilliant smile of hers as she walked past me. She slipped on her coat but not before I caught a look at the much, much deeper V-cut in the back. I raced ahead of her to open the door. "Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So where are we going?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I told you, it's a surprise." I glanced sideways and caught her rolling her eyes, I smirked.


	3. Let Me Love You

_**hey guys,sry its been awhile but I've been so busy! I hate school! I had no time for fun this weekend and only got 2 hrs of sleep cuz I was workin on homework, so yea. here's ur next chapter! **_

**Reanne1102**: hey thanks,I hope you keep liking it!

**onetreefan: **lol, wow, thanks

**glo316: **well you have to read to find out! lol

**Chloe**

When we got there I was amazed. Lex grabbed my hand and pulled me onto a boat. It looked to be some sort of restaurant and they were just about to take off as we took our seats. Other couples were there as well and there was even a dance floor with a live band. A waiter came up and gave us our menus.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes please," I said. "I would like a coffee." He wrote it down and turned to Lex.

"Scotch please." The waiter turned and went to get us our drinks.

"Wow Lex. I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Why thank you Chloe. This restaurant is one of my favorites."

"Actually I was talking about managing to get yourself an alcoholic drink." He laughed.

"Yeah well, when your father owns the place it's kind of easy."

"Oh really? So tell me about your father Lex. Thank you," I said as the waiter returned with our drinks.

"You don't want to know."

"Fair enough. Where are you from?"

"Kansas actually."

"Really?" I said, actually interested.

"Yeah, Metropolis, I've actually been to Smallville a few times."

"Interesting."

About half an hour later we were almost done eating.

"Favorite flower and why?" asked Lex.

"Red rose," I took a deep breath, deciding if I should lie or not, I guess it didn't matter if he knew. "Because it reminds me of all the love I'll never have, yours?" He looked at me strangely but didn't say anything.

"Lavender tulips, because they were my mom's favorite."

"Favorite movie?"

"Don't have one," he responded. "Yours?"

"Enough."

"Very good acting on Jennifer Lopez's part."

"Yes I thought so too."

Lex glanced at his watch.

"Oh we have to go."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked at me, a favorite expression of his. I smiled at him as he helped me get my coat on. We got in the car and he started to drive.

"Okay Lex where are we going?" He laughed.

"You just can't stand not knowing something can you?"

"No!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you!" I scowled at him. "Close your eyes Chloe."

"Why?"

"Come on, please?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me Chloe, close your eyes."

I closed my eyes but his words rang in my head. _Trust me. _The last person I had trusted had been Clark and that hadn't turned out well. _Trust me. _I couldn't trust him. _Trust me. _I didn't trust him. _Trust me. _Those words sounded so innocent coming from him. _Trust me. _He didn't mean anything by it. _Trust me. _Did he?

Then the car stopped.

"Don't open your eyes yet Chloe."

"Fine." I sighed impatiently. I heard him open my door and he took my hand, helping me out. Now here I couldn't see anything. He put his hands over my eyes and guided me forward. "Lex what is this?"

"Just keep walking." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and it sent chills racing up and down my spine. "Okay, now stop." I stopped walking and he took his hands away. Oh wow. We were standing in the side of a mountain and below us was a lake with a waterfall. The sunset was every color imaginable, it was breathtaking.

"Oh wow. Lex the view is gorgeous."

"Yes it is." I glanced over at him and he was looking directly at me. I felt myself blushing but some part of me wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"That was the most cliche, corny, line I've ever heard Luthor." He just laughed and glanced toward the car. The radio was playing.

"Dance with me."

"No way Luthor."

"Oh come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the car.

_(Tim McGraw - Let Me Love You)_

_Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you're with me  
Chasing passion into the night  
All tangled in a dream. _

His hands were on my waist, my hands were around his neck. How had this happened? __

Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside  
You would know just how far  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
There is nothing I won't do. 

How did I get to be here? To this happy place? I smiled up at Lex and he smiled back. __

Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you. 

How had I become so happy? Why, suddenly, was I smiling and laughing? __

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

How had this one rich, arrogant, annoying, gotten to me like this? __

Oh I want to taste your kiss  
Be the reason for your smile  
Touch the magic on your skin  
Be the one that drives you wild. 

As we danced here, under the stars and the warmth of the setting sun, I was happy. __

Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need  
You'd see yourself through my eyes  
You may understand what I'm going through  
Just how much I want you. 

Some part of me knew that I really shouldn't be happy. __

Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you. 

I shouldn't be smiling and laughing. I shouldn't be here with him. __

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you. 

How had I let him talk me into this? __

Let me love you.  
Let me love you!  


How had he done this to me?

_  
Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul   
Oh oh let me love you. _

I swore to myself I would never let myself be comfortable again. __

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you. 

Because with comfort comes a false sense of security. __

Oh I love you.

Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.  


I had been fooled into thinking that now, away from my past, I was safe. That I could let my guard down.

_  
Yeah baby._

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you. 

"Chloe," he whispered. I looked up into his eyes. "Let me in, let me love you." I was frozen, I couldn't move, this was so unexpected, why did he have to be so damn perfect?

He leaned in slightly, looking from my eyes, to my lips, and back again. It's like he was asking permission. I couldn't give it to him, as he leaned further, I turned my head and his lips touched my cheek instead. My eyes closed, I wished I could just give in, just let him love me, but I couldn't.

"Lex," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered against my cheek.

"Take me home please." He pulled back and looked at me sadly but didn't say anything.

As soon as we got back I raced for my door not even bothering to say good-bye. I shut the door and just stood there breathing heavily for a second. He shouldn't be getting to me like this. He was a . A . He just wanted me to add to his list of girls. Doesn't he? _Of course he does! _He sure hasn't been acting like it! Oh God please help me! I knew what would make me feel better, I headed to my bedroom to change.

**Lex**

We arrived at the boat and she was surprised. I grabbed her hand and pulled her on board and to a table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked a waiter.

"Yes please, I would like a coffee."

"Scotch please."

"Wow Lex. I have to admit I'm impressed." Finally you're impressed! Took you long enough!

"Why thank you Chloe. This restaurant is one of my favorites."

"Actually I was talking about managing to get yourself an alcoholic drink." I laughed, she saw right through my act.

"Yeah well, when your father owns the place it's kind of easy."

"Oh really? So tell me about your father Lex. Thank you," she said to the waiter.

"You don't want to know." She really didn't.

"Fair enough. Where are you from?"

"Kansas actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Metropolis, I've actually been to Smallville a few times."

"Interesting."

We interviewed each other for about half an hour. By then we had ordered and were almost done.

"Favorite flower and why?"

"Red rose, because it reminds me of all the love I'll never have, yours?" That was a loaded comment, there was a lot of feeling behind it, a lot of pain and memories, but I knew she didn't want me to dig deeper.

"Lavender tulips, because they were my mom's favorite."

"Favorite movie?"

"Don't have one," I said. "Yours?"

"Enough." Interesting, but not in the least bit surprising.

"Very good acting on Jennifer Lopez's part."

"Yes I thought so too."

I glanced at my watch, crap it was almost time for sunset.

"Oh we have to go."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." I smirked at her, leading her to the car.

"Okay Lex where are we going?" I laughed, this girl was impatient.

"You just can't stand not knowing something can you?"

"No!" she said indignantly.

"Well I'm not going to tell you! Close your eyes Chloe."

"Why?"

"Come on, please?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me Chloe, close your eyes." Trust me? Why had I said that? I didn't trust her, I didn't trust anyone...or did I? Then we got to our destination.

"Don't open your eyes yet Chloe."

"Fine." I stopped the car and opened her door. I took her hand to help her out of the car and then I covered her eyes with my hands, not trusting her not to look. "Lex what is this?"

"Just keep walking. Okay, now stop." I could smell her hair, she smelled like roses. Which was ironic since she reminded me of a rose. Beautiful but dangerous, full of thorns. I took my hands away, letting her see the mountain view. But my hands longed to be still touching that soft, warm skin.

"Oh wow. Lex the view is gorgeous." I looked over at her, she was gorgeous.

"Yes it is."

"That was the most cliche, corny line I've ever heard Luthor." I laughed, there was that spirit, that fire that made her so different. I heard the car radio playing and an idea started to form.

"Dance with me."

"No way Luthor."

"Oh come on." I took her hand and pulled her closer to the car.

_(Tim McGraw - Let Me Love You)_

_Sometimes I close my eyes  
And imagine you're with me  
Chasing passion into the night  
All tangled in a dream. _

I put my hands on her waist and she put her hands around my neck. __

Oh if you could see my heart  
The way I feel inside  
You would know just how far  
I'm willing to go to get to you  
There is nothing I won't do. 

I've done almost everything and finally I have you. __

Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you. 

Let me love you Chloe. __

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

Please Chloe, just let me love you. __

Oh I want to taste your kiss   
Be the reason for your smile  
Touch the magic on your skin  
Be the one that drives you wild. 

I looked down at her perfect face and imagined her kissing me. __

Oh if you could read my mind  
You'd know you're everything I need   
You'd see yourself through my eyes  
You may understand what I'm going through  
Just how much I want you. 

I want you Chloe, and I'm going to have you. __

Show me what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you. 

Just for one night, let me love you. __

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you. __

Let me love you.  
Let me love you!  


One night of fun and romance, I guarantee you'll be back for more.

_  
Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul   
Oh oh let me love you. _

_  
Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you. _

I had her now. __

Oh I love you.

Show you what its like to lose control  
Free the desire in your soul  
Oh oh let me love you.  


I knew I would have her eventually.

_  
Yeah baby._

Let me take you to a place like no where else  
Show you the things you never felt  
Oh oh let me love you.

Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you.  
Let me love you. 

"Chloe," I whispered, unable to wait any longer. "Let me in, let me love you." Her eyes looked scared and they let me know that she wasn't in control anymore. She had lost control of her emotions and that was to my advantage.

I leaned in to kiss her, looking at her lips and back to her eyes. She wasn't going to resist, so I leaned in and kissed her. But she turned her head and I felt her cheek instead of her lips. I didn't move, just held her close, my lips against her cheek. She felt so great in my arms, my whole body ached with wanting her.

"Lex," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered against her cheek.

"Take me home please." I pulled back, disappointed. But there was a lot of time for what I wanted. But I drove her home and she ran for the door with out so much as a good-bye. _Great Luthor, just great._ Hey I will have her. Just you wait, I will have her.


	4. The Dance

_**wow, how long has it been? forever! sry but everything got crazy with exams and then my summer was-is so busy it's not even funny! I hope you like this newest addition to my story! **_

**Six Months Later**

**Chloe**

It had been months since that date. But every smell, every sight, his eyes, the feel of his lips, every emotion was still as sharp as if it had been yesterday. I had avoided him, not talking to him, not even looking at him, and I think it was slowly working. I thought my emotions were starting to be buried again. But the pain Clark had caused me was still there, still fresh and recent. Today was the last day of school and I was leaving tonight, going back to Smallville. And tonight I was forever burying my emotions for Clark. Tonight was important, and it was almost here.

**Lex **

Months had passed and I had one last chance with Chloe. She was leaving tonight, I had only a few hours to have her. But that was all I needed. She had been avoiding me, completely shutting me out. But that was a good thing, it meant she was scared, she was scared she couldn't resist me. And that was greatly in my favor. Tonight was important, and it was almost here.

**Chloe**

It was here, it was now or never, and I chose now. I got dressed, black stretch dance pants and a white tank top. I grabbed a CD, my radio, and an umbrella, it was supposed to rain tonight. I walked out the door and to the woods. I was headed to a valley in the middle of the forest, I was headed to close a chapter in my life. Loving Clark was over, I was through with him, and as soon as I proved it to myself, I could prove it to everyone.

**Lex**

I followed her as she left her dorm, she was headed for the woods. What for, I had no idea. But I knew why I was following her and I knew I would get it. I always got what I wanted, and right now, I wanted her.

**Chloe **

I reached my destination and put the CD in. I covered my radio to protect it if it started to rain. Then I pressed play. And I danced.

_(Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes) _

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I let the beat course through my body, felt the music in my soul. I listened to the words, and pretended that Clark was here, that I was singing this to him. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I felt it start to rain but I didn't care. Right now was about me and Clark. I put all my emotions into my movements. I vented every emotion, every thought I had ever had about him, and I let the rain wash them off me to be buried in the grass.

_  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

It was working and I felt it.

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I felt better than I had in a long time. Clark you deserve this, and I deserve better. __

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...anymore

I danced faster, stretching my body beyond its limits, kicking and spinning faster and harder. Tears mixed with the rain running down my face. All the pain came out in my dance. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I collapsed to the ground, out of breath and out of tears. I just lay there on the wet grass breathing hard. After a minute I got up and grabbed my stuff, I slowly headed back to my dorm.

**Lex **

When she stopped, we were in a valley, I crouched down and hid in the tall grass, no more than ten feet from her. I was puzzled as I saw her turn on her radio. But then she started to dance, she was obviously a fantastic dancer. She rivaled the dancers I had seen on TV.

_(Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes) _

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I couldn't take my eyes off her, her dance was hypnotic. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

It started to rain and her white tank top became transparent. It clung to her almost obscenely, revealing her curves, showing her white sports bra underneath. __

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

All I saw was her body dancing like that. My body was aching, it was like fire. I wanted her, I needed her, and it had to be soon. I could almost feel her in my arms. The thoughts I was having were sinful.

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I was consumed with lust and I knew it. But I couldn't stop it, and I didn't want to. __

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...anymore

Her dancing accelerated, became more violent, which only served to excite me more. __

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She collapsed to the ground and it took every bit of self-control I had left not to run out and have her then. But she slowly got up and collected her things. I followed her back to her dorm.

_**cliffy cliffy cliffy! ha! you do it to me so what you give is what you get! review if u want the update… laughing maniaclly**_


	5. I Want You

_**wow guys that has to be a record for meeting my 5 reviews requirement! maybe I should always do cliffys…(thinking with evil smirk) thanks for the reviews guys! **_

**onetreefan: **glad u like the chlex cuz it's not goin anywhere in this story!

**AdmiralJackal: **for me this is pretty soon, lol, hope u like it!

**ImigenSummers: **I can leave it like that if I want to! lol, but I won't, cuz I'm sweet like that! lol

**Chlark4ever92: **one-that is a great song! two-cliffys do suck but u do it to me too! and three-I know I am evil! lol

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon: **glad u like it, hope u like this chap just as much!

**Lex**

She was there, in her dorm. I slowly, silently, opened the door and let myself in. She was on the couch, rubbing her shoulders. She hadn't changed and her hair was still dripping. It seemed as though her muscles were sore. Perfect. Careful to make no sound, I walked up behind her. I slowly put my hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. She turned around fast.

"Lex!" I took my hands off her shoulders and walked around the couch to sit next to her. "Lex get the hell out of here!" I put my finger to her lips. I saw the surprise in her eyes and smirked. I turned her away from me and continued to massage her shoulders.

"Lex you jerk! Get out of-" I applied more pressure, "here." Her voice was soft now. I continued to massage her shoulders. The feel of her skin underneath my hands was insane. Her head fell forward slightly.

"Just relax Chloe." I said softly, making my voice slightly seductive. "Relax."

"Mmm," she moaned. I groaned inwardly, I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my hand slightly to the side and kissed the side of her neck. I pulled her backwards and spun around, positioning myself on top of her. Her eyes opened wide, she shoved me off her and headed out of the room. I had waited too long to let her get away now. I jumped to my feet and followed her. I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Not so fast Sullivan."

"What the hell do you want Luthor!" I stepped away from her and she just stared at me. I looked her over slowly, from her shapely legs encased in black spandex, to her see-through white tank top, to her enraged expression.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. I walked closer and brushed her wet blonde hair back from her face.

"You haven't answered my question," she said shakily.

"I want you," I whispered. And in the time it took to blink, I was kissing her. For the first time my lips were against hers, and it felt just as great as I thought it would. I put one hand behind her neck to support her and the other on her back, pulling her closer. I hungrily continued kissing her, and I felt her respond. She kissed me back. When I was sure I had kissed her senseless, I started to maneuver her towards the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and she straddled my waist. I kissed her neck and her head fell back.

"Lex," she moaned. I picked her up and set her on the bed, covering her with my body. I continued to kiss her as I slipped my hand up her shirt. I slowly moved it up her stomach. Unfortunately that seemed to wake her up. She attempted to push me away, but I had this animal lust, and it had to be satisfied. I continued to kiss her, not letting her go.

"Chloe...I...want...you," I said between kisses. I felt her arc up underneath me, trying to escape, but all it did was intensify the pleasure. My desires for her needed to be fulfilled, I had to have her. I ran my tongue across her lips and they opened, allowing me access. She was no longer resisting, but just to be safe, I kissed her longer. Her hands slid up my shirt and roamed freely over my chest. Her warm hands running across my flesh was too much. I grabbed her shirt and slid it over her head in one move. That, it seemed, released her from the trance I had her in.

"Get off me Luthor!" With an amount of force I didn't think was possible, she shoved me off her and shot to her feet.

"Chloe wait!" I gasped, out of breath.

"No Luthor! You son of a bitch! You think that because I went on one date with you I'm gonna sleep with you! You are insane! Go find some slut off the street for your night of fun, just leave me out of it! Don't ever come near me again!" She ran out the door and I heard the door and then her car door slam shut. Her tires squealed as she raced out of here.

What did I do? She hated me, that was obvious. But then why did she let me kiss her in the first place? This was crazy, I didn't need her! Then why did it feel like my heart was being torn out of my chest? Had I confused lust with something else? Had it been lust...or love? I didn't think I'd ever know, and I'd definitely never see her again so why did it matter?

**Chloe**

I set my CD player down next to the couch and collapsed in pure exhaustion. I hadn't danced in so long, my muscles were out of practice. I rubbed at my shoulders, trying to relieve to soreness brought on by the strain of my dance. Suddenly it wasn't my hands on my shoulders, it was somebody else's. I turned around quickly.

"Lex!" I yelled in outrage, what the hell was he doing here? He took his hands away and walked around the couch. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to sit down next to me. "Lex get the hell out of here!" He put his finger to my lips, silencing me. The touch of his hand took me by surprise, even more surprising was that it felt like he had been meaning to do that for a long time. He turned me around and continued to massage my shoulders.

"Lex you jerk! Get out of-" he pressed harder and it felt good, "here." My voice weakened, I didn't like this, he was getting to me. I felt my head fall forward, my entire body rocking back and forth with the rhythm of his hands.

"Just relax Chloe." His voice was soft, I felt like all I had to do was listen to him and all my pain would disappear. "Relax."

"Mmm," I moaned softly. His hands felt so great, strong and warm. Then, all of a sudden, it wasn't only his hands. I felt his lips on my neck, they felt better than his hands. He pulled me down backwards, changing his position so he was half on top of me. This couldn't end well, I shoved him off me, not even bothering to yell at him. I ran out of the room but I didn't get far. He grabbed my arm and with enough force so that it hurt, he pinned me to the wall.

"Not so fast Sullivan." My heart pounded in my ears, my breath came heavily. I grasped for control of myself.

"What the hell do you want Luthor!" He stepped away from me, and looked me over. His eyes traveled the length of my body, until they landed on mine. I froze, unable to escape his piercing gaze.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brushing my wet hair away from my face, his hand lingered on my skin. I couldn't think, my mind went blank, I could feel what little control I had slipping away.

"You haven't answered my question," my voice was shaking.

"I want you," he whispered. Then he was kissing me, his lips on mine, his hands on my neck and back, holding me close. My final grasp on control disappeared, I lost all sense of anything. The next thing I knew, we were in my bedroom, I was straddling his waist. My head fell back as he kissed my neck.

"Lex," I moaned. He picked me up and set me down on the bed, covering my body with his. As he continued to kiss me, I felt his hand start to slide up my shirt. Heat pulsated from his touch to the rest of my body. But I couldn't let this happen. I tried to push him off me, but he still had partial control of me.

"Chloe...I...want...you," he said breathlessly as he continued to kiss me. I arced up trying to escape, but all that seemed to do was excite him more. His kisses intensified and once again I lost it, the more primal part of my mind was slowly taking over, lust was becoming a more prominent emotion. It appeared that lust was already controlling Lex.

As if by instinct, my hands slid underneath his shirt, running over his muscled chest. Then, in one second, Lex removed my shirt. My mind snapped back to reality and I woke up from the trance he had me in.

"Get off me Luthor!" I shoved him off me with every last bit of strength I possessed.

"Chloe wait!" he gasped.

"No Luthor! You son of a bitch! You think that because I went on one date with you I'm gonna sleep with you! You are insane! Go find some slut off the street for your night of fun, just leave me out of it! Don't ever come near me again!" I ran to my car, which fortunately already had my suitcases in it. Not aware of the cold, not even caring that I only had my bra on, I started my car. I floored the accelerator, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

With one hand I fiercely rubbed my lips, trying in vain to get rid of the taste of his. Why had I done that? Why had I let him kiss me? Hadn't I learned my lesson? Still breathing hard as I hit the freeway, tears ran down my cheeks as the rain started to pour. I slammed my hand on the steering wheel, furious at myself and at Lex. I vowed never to fall in love again. My heart couldn't take much more, and now it wouldn't have to. I would just seal myself off from everyone. I could survive by myself, I knew I could. I didn't need anybody. As I headed back to Kansas, one thought rose above the others. One single thought that I knew I would repeat to myself often. Never let them see you cry Chloe.

_**ok guys you know the drill! reivew and you get another chapter! **_


	6. Nothing at All

_**wow you guys are being much better with reviewing, lol, I'm gonna have to actually start writing the last chap/s. **_

**onetreefan: **lol I know, but she had to leave, otherwise my story wouldn't go anywhere!

**nrgirl90: **the whole Clark jealous thing would be a good thing, but I already had most of this story written like months ago, sry! hope you like it anyway!

**Chlark4ever92: **ok it's been two days since you reviewed, is that quick enough? lol

**spaceboi's pixie: **thanks, here's more for ya!

**AdmiralJackal: **I know! lex can be really stupid at times, but hey we still love him anyway!

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon: **lol yes you do need to update! and don't worry, chloe and lex both get better…or maybe just lex does? hmm, guess you'll have to read to find out!

**Three Years Later**

**Lex**

I stood with a glass of wine in my hand, watching everyone else at this stupid event I'd gone to. Young rich women flirted with young rich men, old men and women laughed together. But every laugh, every word, was fake, meant to trick people into revealing more information than they had meant too.

Perry White had invited me to this banquet, probably to get an "I owe you" out of it so he could get an interview. But so far, it was all so boring and repetitive, I waited for this night to be over so I could go home and curl up in front of the fire with a good book. Then Perry grabbed the microphone on the stage set up in the middle of the hall.

"Hi everyone, how are you all doing tonight? I want to thank you all for coming and tell you that you're in for a special treat tonight." This perked my interest immediately, what was he talking about?

"Tonight we have a very special young woman who is going to perform for us." I walked towards the stage until I was right up next to it. It came up about waist high, giving a perfect view of whoever was going to be performing.

"I would like to introduce my very own top reporter, Chloe Sullivan!" Everyone clapped as he walked off stage. The lights went off and a spotlight slowly worked its way to the center of the stage. My mind went blank, what the hell was Chloe doing here? I hadn't seen her in years! But as soon as the spotlight focused in on the figure on the stage, all thoughts left my mind. The music began to play, and Chloe slowly rose from her sprawled position on the floor.

_(Hilary Duff - Dangerous to Know) _

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

That is so true, Chloe what the hell are you doing here? As she stood up fully, I saw her costume. It was a black skirt, the bottom all the way up to mid-thigh was cut into strips that swayed when she walked. The top was nothing more than a black sports bra with glitter covering it. Nothing covered her midriff, and that, although I'm sure that wasn't the only reason, was why she received a chorus of wolf whistles from the men in the crowd and death glares from the young women.

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you_

_When the truth could be dangerous_

Why do you think I buried the truth from you Chloe? Her hair was piled on top of her head, her eyes were darkened with black shimmery eye shadow.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

This song reflected Chloe's personality so much it was almost as though she'd written it herself. She looked so amazing, I just had to smirk, the way she affected me hadn't changed at all.

_I was a law unto myself _

_When you found me out on my own _

_Together nothing was sacred _

_Together we were alone_

Well I tried to get and keep us alone, you had other ideas Chloe.

_Who needs all the questions?_

_Who lost their direction?_

_Who said a lie's gonna break you_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

Depending on the lie Chloe. She danced all across the stage, swirling and twisting, catching many men's stares. Back off guys, she's off limits, but hey if you can make any progress with her at all, please tell me how you did it.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

You never did listen to anyone Chloe, the other student's at school, the teachers...or me. I sighed, she hadn't listened to me when I told her to let me in, and let me love her. I understood why, I must have come across as so fake, so stupid. She had thought I'd only wanted her for her body, and unfortunately, at the time, that was all I had wanted. I had been young and stupid, not realizing what I could have had.

_Ignorance is bliss_

_You're safe when you resist_

_There's no safety in a kiss like this_

_It's dangerous...so kiss me_

_Kiss me!_

Chloe flung herself to the floor right in front of me and then slowly stood up. Our eyes met and surprise and shock filled hers. For one second she froze, not moving, just staring at me. I stared back, telling her with my eyes that we needed to talk. Then anger filled her eyes and I knew she remembered the nature of our last encounter. Chills raced up and down my spine as the memory resurfaced as if it were happening right now. Then she turned defiantly to finish her dance.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous!_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

_Some secrets need to be kept_

She lowered herself to the ground and as the music ended, the crowd exploded with applause. But I just stood there, not knowing what would come next. As the lights came back on, she stood up and headed off the stage. Just before she went behind the curtain, she turned and looked at me.

Our eyes met for a fraction of a second and time seemed to stop. I saw the anger and confusion in her eyes. They seemed to say so much in that small amount of time, and yet, as she turned and disappeared, I didn't know anything about what her gaze had said.

**Chloe**

I stood behind the curtain at this stupid banquet Perry was throwing and had forced me to come to. On top of having to be here, he was going to make me perform. I listened as he announced me to the crowd, a bunch of rich snobs who couldn't care less about who the hell I was. But as the lights turned off and I ran out to center-stage and spread myself out on the floor. The music started and suddenly I didn't give a damn who was watching, I just wanted to dance.

_(Hilary Duff - Dangerous to Know) _

_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

As I danced across the stage I heard numerous wolf whistles coming from the crowd, but I ignored them.

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you_

_When the truth could be dangerous_

The truth is always dangerous, that is why I hide the true me from everyone I know.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

I loved this song, the first time I'd heard it on the radio, I'd gone out and bought the CD.

_I was a law unto myself _

_When you found me out on my own _

_Together nothing was sacred _

_Together we were alone_

I'm alone all by myself. God I loved dancing, I always had, but no one knew that I danced. Only my Dad had known, I guess I had started dancing because my mom had danced. But I couldn't think about that now.

_Who needs all the questions?_

_Who lost their direction?_

_Who said a lie's gonna break you_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

I love danger, I thrive on it! Every risk I take, every new robbery I uncover, every new time I get kidnapped, it just fills my life a little bit more. But risks with my heart, I couldn't take, I was strong enough to handle anything, except more heartbreak.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

My soul tuned into the music and I moved perfectly with the beat. Letting it pulsate through my body, controlling my every movement.

_Ignorance is bliss_

_You're safe when you resist_

_There's no safety in a kiss like this_

_It's dangerous...so kiss me_

_Kiss me!_

I flung myself to the floor and then slowly rose up. As my eyes opened, I saw him. It was Lex! I froze, for one second, my eyes locked with his. The music faded into the background and all I saw was those eyes. Those steel blue eyes that made my heart pound in my chest. Then I snapped myself out of it, the music came back into my mind and I spun around, I was going to finish this dance.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous!_

_Like the way I feel_

_It's all right to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

_Some secrets need to be kept_

I spun around slowly, sinking to the ground. Then as the lights turned back on I ran off the stage. But something made me pause just before I ducked behind the curtain, I turned and looked back at Lex.

For one split second our gazes locked, I couldn't breath, couldn't move. His eyes captured me, trying to tell me something. I tried to interpret their meaning, maybe he was saying he was sorry? _Yeah right! _I shook my head and left the stage, he had used me, or at least tried to. He wasn't the kind of man who would say he was sorry. As I changed, I thought back to his gaze and realized he could have been trying to tell me anything. I couldn't interpret what he had meant, all that was said in that one glance, and yet nothing was said at all.

_**oooh boy, what's gonna happen here? well if you wanna know, review and find out! **_


	7. Anything It Takes

_**o wow, u guys took a little longer than before…but that's okay, I'm still needing to finish this story, so yeah, take as long as you want! lol, thanks for the reviews! **_

**onetreefan: **hey, silent, cryptic stares are all I get, why should she get any better? lol, thanks

**ImigenSummers:** cliffhangers…hmm…so much to say and so little time! lol, maybe you should just read the new chapter

**Chlark4ever92: **talking huh? lol, maybe not a lot of talking, but a lot of something else…lol

**AdmiralJackal: **chloe and stupid, not normally in the same sentence, lol

**kekamarie: **your wish is my command, lol

**Lex**

I stayed by the stage for what seemed like hours, just standing there, waiting for her to come out. I didn't know what I was going to say, what I was going to do, I just knew I had to speak to her again. Nothing was going to change my mind.

Then I saw her, she walked out from behind that curtain and stopped for one second, surveying the crowd that was there. I could have sworn my heart stopped as she stood there looking so innocent. A long flowing purple dress covered the skin she had so readily revealed to everyone earlier. It was a dark purple, silky, long, flowing dress, with spaghetti straps and a deep V-cut in the back. Chloe had let her hair down, it was longer than I remembered, but still looked amazing. Her eyes had purple glitter on them and her lips had a light purple gloss covering them. God she was gorgeous.

I snapped out of my trance and walked over to the stairs on the side of the stage. Still not knowing what to say, I just stood there and looked at her. Her eyes looked more hazel now, probably due to the color of her dress, but they still captured mine.

For one second I saw emotion take over her features, then it was like a veil had been pulled down. Absolutely no emotion showed, she looked like she had taken every thought and just hidden it from the world.

Then I finally got my thoughts together and my mouth started to work again.

"Would you like to dance?" I stretched out my hand to help her down the stairs. She smiled cynically as she took my hand. Her hands were just as soft as they had been, just as warm and comforting.

"I love to dance, but with you Mr. Luthor? I'm not sure that would be such a wise decision."

"Ms. Sullivan, we're adults now, I'm sure we can put the past behind us." She had reached the bottom of the stairs but I hadn't let go of her hand.

"If that's your way of apologizing, you haven't matured enough. Good-night Mr. Luthor."

She started to walk away but I had learned some things, and most of them were about how to act around her. I had spent so much time trying to figure out what I could have done different, could have done to not be such an ass.

"Ms. Sullivan," I called, pulling her back towards me with the hand I still held captive. She spun around and almost lost her balance in her heels. I caught her as she fell into me, but as she stood up, I didn't let go. She was now inches from me, looking up into my face.

"Chloe," I said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked up at me, her mouth hanging slightly open, her breathing becoming heavier. "Dance with me," I whispered. She didn't say a word, so I took her by the hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

Walking backwards, I never took my eyes off Chloe. She still hadn't said anything, unbelievably she was still following me. Slowly, each step I took backwards, she took one forward, and with each step I expected her to pull away, but she never did.

When we finally reached the center of the floor I released her hand and stretched out my other one. Her eyes never leaving mine, she slowly reached out and took my hand. One hand was still hanging limply by her side, I took it and placed it on my shoulder, then placed my hand on her waist, stretching our clasped hands out to the side, we began to dance.

_(Josh Groban - When You Say You Love Me)_

_Like the sound of silence calling_

_I hear your voice and suddenly I am falling_

_Lost in a dream_

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting_

_You say those words, my heart stops beating_

_I wonder what it means_

_What could it be, that comes over me_

_At times I can't move_

_At times I can hardly breathe_

There must have been other people around us but I didn't see them or care. All I could see was Chloe, I felt the music, but I didn't hear the words.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still_

_So still inside, and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment there's no one else alive_

It seemed like the only two people left on this Earth, were me and Chloe. Then suddenly the tempo increased and the intensity of her gaze did as well. There was so much pain behind those eyes, and not all of it was from what I had done. She had hidden herself from the world, refused to open her heart to anyone. Somehow I was seeing this part of her, I don't think anyone else ever had.

_You're the one I've always thought of_

_I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love_

_You're where I belong_

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes_

_There are times where I feel that I can fly_

_For a moment in time_

_Somewhere between, the heavens and earth_

_Frozen in time, oh when you say those words_

We waltzed all around the room, and I was unaware of anyone except her. That beautiful face that still confused me, those hypnotic eyes that wouldn't let me see into what she was thinking.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still_

_So still inside, and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment there's no one else alive_

As the singer held that note, I spun her around and when she stopped we kept going, keeping with the rhythm, her hair was messed up now, but I didn't care. She was still as gorgeous as ever, and I couldn't take my eyes off hers. Something was in there, something that I had to find out, I just had to know what had done something to cause her all the pain she was concealing from the rest of the world.

_And this journey that we're on_

_How far we've come and I_

_Celebrate every moment_

_And when you say you love me_

_That's all you have to say_

_I'll always feel this way_

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still_

_So still inside, and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

Once again I spun her around, faster and faster, until I let her fall to the ground, and then caught her right before she fell. Others who might have been watching would have called it a dip, but Chloe and I knew better. When I caught her, her arm went around my neck, as mine was on the small of her back, supporting her. Our hands had never left the comfort of the other's. As I caught her, I tried to tell her that this was what it could be like always. Every time she fell, I would be there to catch her, she could count on me.

_When you say you love me_

_When you say you love me_

_Do you know, how I love you?_

I lifted her up slowly as the song ended, her head falling back and then rising up as she stood fully upright. The music was still softly playing as I looked down at her, inches from her face. She still smelled like roses, her favorite flower. Neither one of us moved, just stared into one another's eyes, frozen in time.

Then I felt someone's hands pulling me away from her, just as someone was pulling her away from me. Before we had let go of each other, I leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. We slowly let ourselves be pulled away from each other, never breaking eye contact until the last possible moment. As she disappeared into the crowd, I slowly smiled, really smiled in actual happiness for the first time...for the first time...since she had agreed to go on a date with me all those years ago. Neither one of us had uttered a sound, yet there was so much that had been said. There was no telling what would happen now, I realized only one thing.

I loved Chloe, and I would do anything it took to be with her.

**Chloe**

I finished getting ready, took a deep breath and, bracing myself for who was out there, I walked out from behind the curtain. I wasn't sure what he would say, but he would say something.

But as I looked out over the crowd, I didn't see his face, didn't see that ever present smirk he always wore. That smirk and those eyes that made my heartbeat double, were no where to be found. For one second I was disappointed, then I was almost relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with him tonight.

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me, taking a deep breath I looked down, and there he was. But now he wasn't smirking, only looking straight into my eyes. As I knew it would, my heartbeat quickened its pace at the sight of those captivating steely blue-gray eyes.

My entire body was suddenly rising in temperature as I remembered what had happened the last time I let those eyes get to me. How close I had come to making the biggest mistake of my life, and his affect on me still hadn't changed. I realized that I was letting all these emotions show on my face. I got a handle on my thoughts and emotions, putting my wall back up, I forced all emotion to leave my face. But my mind was still free to wander, to remember, and it did.

"Would you like to dance?" He stretched his hand out to me, and against my better judgement, I took it. Smiling, I used the only weapon I had available, sarcasm.

"I love to dance, but with you Mr. Luthor? I'm not sure that would be such a wise decision."

"Ms. Sullivan, we're adults now, I'm sure we can put the past behind us." I cannot so easily do that Lex, I've been trying for years. I had reached the bottom of the stairs but he had yet to release my hand.

"If that's your way of apologizing, you haven't matured enough. Good-night Mr. Luthor."

I wasn't going to let him get to me again, I started to walk away but he wasn't going to let me go so easily.

"Ms. Sullivan," he called, and he pulled me back towards him. But he pulled too hard and I wasn't ready for it, I tripped in my heels and fell into him. He caught me, and I was now leaning into his warm chest. Slowly I regained my balance and stood, slowly I looked up into his eyes. He hadn't yet released his hold on me, and I was still inches from him. I could smell his cologne, it was still lavender.

"Chloe," he said softly, taking one hand and brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Dance with me," he whispered, I couldn't move. My mind had ceased to work, losing control of my limbs and mouth, I couldn't do a thing. He took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

Walking backwards, his eyes never left mine, and mine refused to look away from his. As long as his gaze still held me, I wasn't going to get away from him. However, right now, being away from him was the last thing on my mind. He stopped and I followed suit, he released my hand but still held my eyes. He bowed slightly, stretching his hand out, I half-smiled as I took it. There was so much that had changed about him. Every action was smooth, every word meant something, and he seemed sincere. I realized that my train of thought had become so deep that he had taken my hand and placed it on his shoulder, and placing his hand on my waist, we had started to dance. I had done this so many times, my body followed the motions when my mind had not given its consent.

_(Josh Groban - When You Say You Love Me)_

_Like the sound of silence calling_

_I hear your voice and suddenly I am falling_

_Lost in a dream_

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting_

_You say those words, my heart stops beating_

_I wonder what it means_

_What could it be, that comes over me_

_At times I can't move_

_At times I can hardly breathe_

There was love shining through Lex's eyes, and I couldn't look away. I felt the music, like I always did, but unlike always, I couldn't hear the words, or couldn't understand them. No one had ever affected me this way, only he had, and I assumed, only he ever would.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still_

_So still inside, and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment there's no one else alive_

He was trying to see past my defenses, trying to look through my eyes into the depths of my heart. I almost gave in and let my eyes show him what I was feeling, but I couldn't do it. Too many years of practice, too many years of being alone, made me stop.

_You're the one I've always thought of_

_I don't know how but I feel sheltered in your love_

_You're where I belong_

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes_

_There are times where I feel that I can fly_

_For a moment in time_

_Somewhere between, the heavens and earth_

_Frozen in time, oh when you say those words_

I knew I shouldn't be here with him, dancing like this, thinking all these thoughts that would get me into trouble. But for once in my life, I took a risk, I decided to stay. I told myself that if I had wanted to leave, I could have. But my heart and his eyes told me I wouldn't have been able to leave.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still_

_So still inside, and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment there's no one else alive_

He spun me around skillfully, and when I stopped, I felt dizzy. But my dizziness was not from the spinning, it was from those eyes.

_And this journey that we're on_

_How far we've come and I_

_Celebrate every moment_

_And when you say you love me_

_That's all you have to say_

_I'll always feel this way_

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still_

_So still inside, and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

He spun me around once more, but this time he let me fall. But I was never scared, my eyes never left his, and I didn't doubt for one second that he would catch me. And as he did, we held that position, my breathing increased and my heartbeat doubled.

_When you say you love me_

_When you say you love me_

_Do you know, how I love you?_

He lifted me back up and I let gravity take my head down, then, slowly, I lifted it back up and met his gaze. The music was fading, the song ending, but neither one of us moved, just stood there, and in my mind, there was only us, and time had just stopped.

Someone was pulling me away from him, and someone was pulling him away from me. Suddenly he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across my cheek. Fire spread from his contact, leaving me speechless. We let ourselves be pulled away but my eyes never left his until he disappeared into the crowd. I stared at the spot where he had been, and I realized one thing.

I loved Lex, and I would do anything it took to be with him.

_**ya'll know the drill! review pretty pretty please!**_


	8. Lost in Thought

_**oh boy guys, I'm getting toward the chapters I havent written yet…this isnt good! but I don't know, maybe it is. I decided I'm going to be nice and give you two chapters since they are both so short, I don't even remember writing them, lol. enjoy!**_

**Lex**

Lucas was yelling at me, he had driven me back to the penthouse, but I barely heard him. A smile crept onto my face as I remembered the events of the night.

"Lex what the hell was that!" I finally looked up at him from my place on the couch.

"What?"

"Everyone saw you dancing with that girl! You were the only two people dancing in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Actually I didn't," I replied with a smile.

"Who was she?"

"That girl, was none other, than Chloe Sullivan." Lucas froze, taking in that little piece of information.

"How the hell did you manage a dance with her! Everyone knows she never dances with any guy at anything!"

"I knew her, years ago, in boarding school."

"Holy shit! Why didn't I know this!"

"It's a time in my life that I'm not that proud of."

"Oh ,well if that's all!"

"Yes that is all, and if you're finished with your interrogation, I am going to bed." I walked out of the room, leaving him speechless.

But later that night, as I tried to get to sleep, I couldn't. Every thought was about Chloe, and I was not the least bit tired. So I went outside and stood on the balcony, leaning over the edge, I looked at the moon. It was almost like I could see her face in that moon. I remembered every little detail of her face, every time I had ever made her laugh. I held onto that thought, onto that sound, and just stared at the moon, lost in thought.

**Chloe**

Lois was yelling at me, she had driven me back to our apartment. But I barely heard her, the only thing that was on my mind was Lex. My hand flew involuntarily to my cheek, as I remembered his kiss.

"What the hell was that!" Lois was standing over me, as I sat on the couch in front of her.

"What?"

"Everyone saw you dancing with him! No one else was dancing in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Actually Lois, I didn't." I smiled up at her, I knew I was acting like a love sick puppy, but right now, I didn't even care.

"Do you even realize who that was?"

"Lex Luthor," I answered, my voice softening at his name.

"Do you realize what he does to girls?" Lois' voice was softening now, I knew she was worried.

"Lois I know all about his past, he was a major part of mine."

"What!"

"Do you remember that boarding school I went to for my high school senior year? He was there, I kinda, sorta, went on a date with him."

"You what!" screamed Lois.

"Calm down, nothing happened, I made sure of that." I left out how close we had gotten to something very big happening, before I put a stop to it.

"Good." Now she sat down and smiled at me. "You like him don't you?"

"No!" I tried to deny it, after I had escaped his eyes, I had tried to convince myself that none of that had ever happened.

"Oh come on! You completely lost it at that banquet! I had to tear you away from him!" I looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

"Ha! I knew it! You like him!"

"No!" I said, and, leaving her, I stalked off to my bedroom.

But later that night, as I lay awake in my bed, I couldn't sleep, my mind was consumed with thoughts of Lex. I got up and went to the balcony, I loved to look at the moon. Tonight was different though, tonight as I looked into the moon, I could almost see him. I stayed out there all night, lost in thought.


	9. The Way

_**here's that second chapter I promised! I hope you like it! **_

**Lex**

The next morning I knew what I was going to do, I got dressed and called in sick to work. I went to a local flower shop and bought a dozen red roses. I remembered, she had told me they were her favorite. I spent most of the drive to the Daily Planet thinking about what I was going to write.

As soon as I pulled up to the parking lot, I pulled out a pen and began to write.

Riding in the elevator up to her office, I smiled to myself, knowing this would affect her in some way.

**Chloe**

I rode the elevator up to my office at the Daily Planet, and all I could think about was Lex.

When I got there I saw them, a dozen red roses and a plain white card were sitting on my desk, they could only be from one person. Only one person knew red roses were my favorite. I picked them up and held them to my face, inhaling their sweet scent. Then, setting them down, I picked up the card.

_I sit in the endless expanse of sky_

_While I start to cry_

_In my hand I hold_

_A symbol so bold_

_A rose as red as death_

_Is a secret kept_

_The harsh thorns cut into my skin_

_Reminding me of all my sin_

_The petals so soft_

_Remind me of all I've lost_

_The rose shines bright red, hypnotizing me_

_I blink, finally seeing it all clearly_

_Love is a rose_

_Love is a dose_

_Of poison meant to break_

_Of poison meant to take_

_Clouds blow past me _

_As I sit and try to see_

_See past the redness of death_

_And into the secret kept_

_I fold down each petal_

_Waiting for my emotions to settle_

_And as each petal folds_

_The secret is told_

_And as the last petal falls_

_I see it all_

_As the last petal dies_

_I see all my lies_

_I silently put the rose down_

_And crush it into the ground_

_No one will ever know_

_The story that was told_

_No one will ever know Chloe, except you and me. I'm sorry for what I did, I was young and foolish, let me make it up to you. Meet me in your lobby at seven, dress up. _

I blinked back tears and smiled, that had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. I forgave him in that instant, just as he knew I would. I knew that, come seven o'clock, he would be waiting in the lobby and I, would be walking down the stairs to meet him.

**Lex**

As I got ready to meet Chloe, all I could think about was what might happen...

The night could go great...or not.

She could kiss me...or not.

She could let me in...or not.

She could forgive me...or not.

I only hoped it was not the latter of any scenario. When I got into my limo and as we were on the way to Chloe's apartment building, I was so nervous it was scaring me.

_Snap yourself out of it Lex! This is just another girl here! _

But...Chloe...is not just another girl.

_She is! She's just another girl that you think is pretty and want to sleep with!_

At first that was how it was, but when she left after what I had done to her, she hated me. I hated myself for that, it was like my heart was being shredded to pieces when I heard her drive away.

_So what's so different about her?_

The way she makes me feel, happy and complete. The way she makes me laugh, the way her eyes seem to pierce directly into my soul. The way she can say so much with one glance and yet say nothing at all. The way she can match me blow for blow when we argue. The way she dances, so full of passion and pain.

I think I could have gone on forever, but we had reached the apartment building.

**Chloe**

As I got ready, all I could think about was Lex, the poem he'd written, what he'd said. I sat and stared at those roses for what seemed like hours.

_Chloe! You're acting like some love-sick puppy! You hate it when other girls act like that!_

Well now I know how they feel...

_Don't you remember what he did to you!_

Of course! But he apologized, and he was young and stupid, just like he said.

_You've never acted like this, ever!_

I've never met anyone like Lex.

_What's so different about him?_

The way he makes me feel, so free and loved. The way he smirks so my heartbeat doubles, the way he looks into my eyes and it's like he wants to take away all my pain. The way he makes me feel safe when I'm in his arms. The way he argues with me, with no restraint, matching my intellect at every turn. The way his eyes can freeze time, saying so much, and yet nothing at all.

I could have kept listing things for hours, but I glanced at the clock, it was seven, time to go.

_**so did you like it? I hope you did, please let me know and review!**_


	10. We Need to Talk

_**man, sry its been so long. I'm kinda preoccupied right now I guess. hope you like the new chapter. **_

**Lex**

It was seven, and I stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The cathedral ceiling rising high, the white stairs with gold trimming and gold rails, it was perfect. Then I saw her, she was at the top of the stairs looking down at me. I watched her gracefully descend, one hand sliding down the rail, the other holding her dress off the ground.

Her dress was silver, full length, tiny straps held it in place, extra folds of fabric in the front hung down low, but not too low. It was fitted all the way to her waist, then it flowed down to touch the ground, swaying as she walked. I could glimpse her silver shoes as she held her dress up off the ground, straps laced up her ankles, preventing her from losing them as she stepped down each stair. The only jewelry she wore were silver, diamond earrings, that hung down in three separate strands, each about one and a half inches long.

Her hair was partially up, curled strands hanging down everywhere. Silver eye-shadow enhanced the green in her eyes, lip gloss made her lips shine as she smiled at me. Finally she had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Lex."

"Hello Chloe." I smiled at her for a second, then I remembered, reaching into my pocket I pulled out a case. "Oh I almost forgot. I got you something."

"Lex you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did Chloe." I opened the case, revealing a sparkling diamond necklace contrasting with the black velvet lining of the home it had had for so long, I knew it would look better on Chloe.

"Oh wow, Lex it's beautiful!"

"So are you." She smiled up at me again, God I loved that smile. I lifted it out of the case and she turned around. As I hooked the clasp, my fingers brushed her warm skin. Instantly my mind flashed back to that night, I had been massaging her shoulders, then I had kissed her neck.

I slowly removed my hands, letting my eyes quickly wander down her back. The dress had a deep V-cut all the way to her hips, with silver strands criss crossing over and over again to finally tie at the bottom. Then she turned around and I instantly brought my eyes back to hers.

"So where are we going?" I smiled, knowing how impatient she was.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Come on Lex, just tell me."

"No," I said as I took her hand and led her to the limo, opening the door for her, I followed her in, disappointed to see she had slid all the way over on the seat.

"Lex, tell me," she said as we drove off. I had the windows blacked out, she couldn't see where we were going.

"Chloe I am not going to tell you, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." But she smiled as she said it. I couldn't take my eyes off her face, I watched as that smile turned to a smirk, anyone in the Luthor family would have been proud of that smirk.

"Chloe?" I questioned, but she said nothing. Slowly, she slid across the seat, never breaking eye contact. She didn't stop until she was leaning against me.

"Lex," she said softly, seductively. I smirked back at her, this was a side of Chloe I had never seen before. Slowly, she ran her fingers across my chest, slipping them into my shirt. "Tell me," she whispered in my ear. If I had not been a Luthor, I would have gulped, but being one, I had learned to conceal my emotions at an early age. But I had felt the car stop moving.

"Chloe," I whispered back at her. I reached for her hand and slipped it out of my shirt, already missing the feel of her warm fingers on my skin. "Close your eyes." She sighed, but did as I said. I covered her eyes with her own hands, and then covered them with my hands. This had a double purpose, it not only made sure she wouldn't peek, it also let me have an excuse to keep touching her.

We slowly got out of the car, as this was a very awkward position, and I led her to the jet awaiting us there. I slipped around behind her and guided her with my hands, she never faltered, not even when we went up the stairs. I sat us down on the couch and waited until we had taken off to let her go.

"Lex we're on a plane!" she said before she could even see.

"Yes we are," I said.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I just laughed, and she stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Lex Luthor, you tell me where we're going!" I just laughed harder, and she picked up a pillow off the couch and hit me with it.

"Ow!" I said, but she kept hitting me. I could hear her laughing though, so I knew she wasn't mad. I jumped up off the couch and pulled her down on top of me. She let the pillow slide to the ground as we both stopped laughing.

She was completely on top of me, her hands resting on my shoulders. We were both breathing heavily and I enjoyed the feel of her hot breath on my skin. I looked into her eyes as she moved closer to me, our lips were almost touching. Her eyes were half closed, making them darker, more secretive. Right before I was going to kiss her she spoke.

"Lex, let go of me," she whispered softly, and I realized my arms had gone around her, holding her as close to me as possible. I slowly released her, letting my fingers trail across the warm skin on her back. Closing her eyes, she softly moaned, and it took all the will power I had just to not leave my hands where they were, caressing her soft skin. She slowly got up off me, and sat down next to me, I noticed she made sure she wasn't touching me at all. I looked closer at her eyes, and knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"Lex we need to talk," she said softly. I sighed, looking down, I knew this was going to happen.

**Chloe**

Now I had never been one to believe in fairytales, but as I walked down those stairs, I imagined this was what Cinderella must have felt like. Everything was so beautiful, I had never thought so before, just never noticed, but it was like my eyes had been opened. I saw all the simple beauty in the world, things I'd never seen before.

I looked down at Lex and he smiled up at me, I couldn't help but smile back. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest, it was pounding so hard.

"Hi Lex."

"Hello Chloe. Oh I almost forgot. I got you something."

"Lex you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did Chloe." He said that with such force, he must have put a lot of thought into it. When he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black case, the sarcastic part of me thought, "Oh wow, jewelry, how original." But when he opened it, I couldn't help but smile, it was the most beautiful diamond necklace I'd ever seen.

"Oh wow, Lex it's beautiful!"

"So are you." I smiled again, this was more than I'd ever smiled in one day. He fastened the necklace, and I felt his hands on my shoulders. I shivered, remembering how they felt, so calm and soothing, their feel hadn't changed.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I turned around.

"I'm not going to tell you." Oh no, not this game again.

"Come on Lex, just tell me."

"No." He took my hand and led me to a limo outside, that was so like Lex.

"Lex, tell me," I told him as I looked out the windows to see where we were going, but they were blacked out.

"Chloe I am not going to tell you, it's a surprise." I could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice, he was enjoying this way too much.

"I hate surprises." I smirked as an idea slowly formed in my head.

"Chloe?" he said, and I knew he'd seen my face. I didn't answer, but stared him straight in the eye as I slid across the seat to lean against him

"Lex," I said, lowering my voice, making it seductive. I slid my hand across his chest, on impulse, I slipped it into his shirt, right between the buttons. I could feel his hard muscles beneath his warm, soft skin. "Tell me," I whispered in his ear.

"Chloe," he whispered back to me, taking my hand out of his shirt and holding onto it. "Close your eyes." I sighed, disappointed and yet happy that he had matured enough not to fall for seduction. I did as he ordered, covering my eyes with my hands, I was hoping to peek between my fingers when his hands covered mine.

We awkwardly got out of the car, and walked up stairs. Stairs? Then we sat down on a couch and I could hear an engine, it sounded like a plane engine? A plane!

"Lex we're on a plane!"

"Yes we are," he said, as if he took his dates on planes all the time.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" He laughed at me, and I was growing angrier by the second, I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Lex Luthor, you tell me where we're going!" Hearing his continuing laughter, I picked up a pillow off the couch and hit him with it.

"Ow!" I kept hitting him and he reached up, grabbing my arms and pulling me down. I felt the pillow slip from my grasp as I realized I was completely on top of him, staring into his eyes.

Both breathing heavily, neither one of us did anything. I felt his arms slip around me, hugging me to him. My heartbeat increased rapidly as he pulled me closer, he was going to kiss me, I could see it in his eyes. But I wasn't ready, I hadn't gotten over what had happened. As our lips were about to touch I stopped him.

"Lex, let go of me," I whispered softly. He slowly let go, sliding his fingers over my back. I couldn't help but moan as his fingers ran across my skin. But I slipped off him, going to sit next to him, making sure that we weren't touching.

"What's wrong Chloe?" I sighed, knowing what I had to say, but I still regretted saying it.

"Lex we need to talk." He looked down, and I knew he remembered, as if either one of us could forget.


End file.
